Vampire Hunter
by sylvestras
Summary: Eren selalu bercita-cita menjadi vampire hunter. Namun cita-citanya itu nyaris hancur gara-gara vampire pendek bernama Levi. I'm bad at summary. JeanEren. RiRen. Vampire AU.
1. Separation

**Disclaimer Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Image cover isn't mine. Credit goes to the artist**

**1**

Eren mengobrak-abrik lemarinya dengan kesal. Tiket kereta yang sudah ia pesan berhari-hari yang lalu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Padahal ia yakin sekali, tiket keretanya itu tersimpan aman di laci lemarinya. Ia memeriksa setiap kantong celana atau baju miliknya. Namun yang ia temukan hanya beberapa lembar uang yang sudah lecek.

"Aargh!" keluh Eren frustasi dengan pencariannya yang tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri kemudian berteriak,"Mikasa!"

Mikasa datang kurang dari sepuluh detik. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu dengan satu tangan membawa panci. Matanya melebar ketika melihat baju-baju Eren yang berserakan di lantai. "Ada apa Eren? Pagi ini kau lebih gaduh dari biasanya."

"Kau lihat tiket keretaku?" Tanya Eren dengan wajah memelas. Mikasa terdiam sesaat, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eren. "Entah…"

"Kau yakin Mikasa? Mungkin kau melihatnya di mesin cuci atau—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu," potong Mikasa. " Segera bereskan semua ini, Eren. Aku akan melanjutkan memasak." Kemudian Mikasa melangkah pergi ke dapur tanpa menghiraukan Eren yang masih ingin protes.

Eren hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya ketika dirinya diabaikan begitu saja oleh saudari tirinya itu. Ia meraih bantal kemudian melemparkannya ke lemari yang kini nyaris kosong itu. Seolah tak ada tenaga yang mengisinya, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dengan kedua tangan telentang. Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit yang sudah jamuran, saking seringnya terkena air hujan. Diingatnya kembali aktivitasnya minggu ini. Mungkin tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan tiketnya di jalanan? Namun sepertinya tidak mungkin. Pekan lalu, seusai membeli tiket di stasiun, ia langsung pulang ke rumah dan ia mendapati tiketnya baik-baik saja. Ia menyimpannya di dalam laci lemarinya, di antara beberapa surat-surat berharga. Setiap hari, ia selalu memastikan pintu lemarinya terkunci dengan baik sebelum meninggalkannya. Eren menjaga tiketnya seperti seorang ibu menjaga bayinya. Mengingat semua hal yang telah ia lakukan, bagaimana bisa tiket itu menghilang seolah ia tak pernah membelinya?

Pandangan Eren beralih ke kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Besok lusa, tanggal 13, adalah hari pelaksanaan tes tulis akademi kepolisian. Jika ia melewatkan hari itu, ia harus menunggu sampai tahun depan. Surat lamaran yang sudah ditulisnya dengan susah payah akan sia-sia. Itu artinya, ia terpaksa harus menganggur lagi karena tidak mungkin juga ia masuk universitas.

Eren menepuk kepalanya. Sial, apa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan? Dengan uang yang ia miliki sekarang, jalur udara tidak bisa dijadikan alternatif baru. Pilihan yang tersisa adalah bis malam atau kereta malam. Ia menggigit bibir. Bis malam terlalu berbahaya untuk dinaiki meski harganya bersahabat.

Getar ponsel yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan Eren dari lamunannya. Ia mengambil ponselnya.

Armin.

Eren membuka pesannya. '_Hei Eren? Sudah di stasiun? Aku harap kau tidak ketinggalan kereta. Segera hubungi aku jika sudah sampai. Keluargaku bersedia menampungmu sampai kau diterima. Selamat berjuang. Armin._'

Eren menghela napas panjang. Mungkin aku harus naik kereta malam.

* * *

><p>Mikasa mengetuk pintu kamar Eren, berniat memberi tahu bahwa makan malam sudah siap. "Eren…" panggilnya. Tak ada jawaban dari Eren. Mungkin dia sedang tertidur? Ia mengetuknya kembali, kali ini lebih keras. "Eren, kau di sana?" Masih tak ada jawaban. Rasa khawatir mulai terpercik di benaknya. Apa yang sedang Eren lakukan? Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia langsung membuka pintu kamar, yang ternyata tidak terkunci. "Eren!"<p>

Eren menoleh. Wajahnya berkerut melihat kedatangan Mikasa yang tiba-tiba. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk jangan seenaknya memasuki kamarku?"

Kali ini giliran Mikasa yang jengkel. "Aku sudah mengetuknya. Tapi kau tidak mendengarnya."

Eren mengedikkan bahu, tidak terlalu peduli dengan ucapan Mikasa. Ia kembali sibuk melipat pakaiannya yang tadi bertebaran di lantai.

"Eren, apa yang kau—" Tanya Mikasa, kebingungan melihat Eren yang sibuk mengepak baju ke koper. "Kau akan pergi ke mana?"

Eren memasukkan bajunya asal-asalan yang jika dalam keadaan biasa akan memicu omelan Mikasa. Namun Mikasa terlalu penasaran mendengar jawaban Eren, sehingga tak menghiraukannya. Eren memberikan pandangan aneh pada Mikasa. "Ke Sina, tentu saja."

_Akademi kepolisian?_ Mikasa menggigit bibir. Bahkan setelah usahanya menyembunyikan tiket Eren, ia masih bertekad pergi ke sana? "Untuk apa? Masuk ke akademi kepolisian itu?" ujarnya dengan nada monotonnya yang biasa.

Eren tahu Mikasa tidak pernah setuju dengan kemauannya. Setiap kali ia menceritakan mimpinya, Mikasa selalu memberinya ceramah panjang lebar tentang betapa bahayanya profesi yang ia inginkan. Sayang, semua itu sia-sia. Keyakinan Eren tidak pernah goyah sedikitpun, apa pun yang Mikasa katakan tentang itu. "Iya. Itu cita-citaku sejak dulu." Eren melipat baju terakhir yang dibawanya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam koper. "Dan kau tidak bisa melarangku."

Mikasa melangkah mendekat. Kedua tinjunya mengepal. Penolakan Eren membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Dan, meski ia tahu mencegah Eren pergi berarti menyakitinya juga, ia tetap melakukannya. Ia tak ingin melihat satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ia miliki, tewas terbunuh oleh kawanan vampire seperti orang tuanya. "Eren." Mikasa menggenggam tangan Eren. "Kau tahu betapa berbahayanya di luar sana? Kau tahu berapa banyak vampire yang akan kau temui di perjalananmu? Dan demi Tuhan, Sina adalah kota dengan populasi vampire terbanyak Eren!"

Begitu banyak emosi yang tersirat di balik kata-kata Mikasa. Ini pertama kalinya Eren mendengar Mikasa berbicara dengan emosional, tidak monoton seperti biasanya. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. "Aku akan tetap pergi Mikasa," ucap Eren, meski hatinya dirundung rasa bersalah. "Jangan meremehkanku Mikasa. Aku pasti sanggup menjadi seorang _hunter_. Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu."

Mikasa terdiam. Ia harus berani untuk melepaskan saudaranya. Membiarkannya terbang menggapai mimpinya. Tapi ia terlalu takut. Takut memikirkan masa depan seperti apa yang akan dilaluinya.

Gadis itu mempererat genggamannya. "Eren, apa kau benar-benar yakin—"

Eren membenturkan dahinya ke dahi Mikasa. Mikasa terkejut, genggamannya terlepas. "Apa yang—"

"Percayalah padaku Mikasa!" geram Eren. "Aku memang tidak memiliki bakat sepertimu. Dan aku juga sering mengandalkanmu. Tapi kali ini…" Eren menunjukkan sebuah belati perak yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan di balik bantal. Ia menggenggam erat belati itu, berusaha membuat Mikasa percaya akan determinasi yang ia miliki. "Aku sanggup melindungi diriku sendiri dan aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka membunuhku. Tidak akan pernah."

Air mata merebak di pelupuk mata Mikasa. Ia tak sanggup membendungnya lagi. Eren mungkin adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui sisi lemah Mikasa.

"Oi, Mikasa," ujar Eren yang tiba-tiba jadi merasa canggung melihat saudari tirinya menangis.

Mikasa mengabaikannya. Ia merengkuh tubuh Eren dan menangis di pundaknya. Mikasa tidak berkata apa pun, hanya menangis. Eren balas memeluk Mikasa. Mikasa adalah anggota keluarganya yang berharga. Ia tidak suka meninggalkannya juga. Meski begitu, Eren merasa ia harus tetap mengejar mimpinya. Dan ia akan memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan gagal. Suatu hari nanti, ia akan pulang dan memamerkan keberhasilannya pada Mikasa. Membuktikan bahwa kata-katanya salah.

Mereka berdua tidak bergerak ataupun berbicara. Hanya suara tangisan Mikasa yang mengisi kesunyian di antara mereka. Eren mengusap-usap punggung Mikasa, seolah berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah tangisan Mikasa mereda, ia melepas pelukannya. Hidung Mikasa benar-benar memerah seperti hidung badut. Eren tersenyum geli melihat Mikasa. "Aku akan rutin mengabarimu."

Mikasa menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya yang membasahi pipi kemudian menjawab,"Aku akan datang setiap saat kau perlu bantuan."

"Oh, ayolah Mikasa." Eren mengambil jaket hitam yang tergantung di dinding lalu mengenakannya. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Eren memanggul ranselnya sedangkan tangan kanannya membawa koper. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Sudah saatnya Eren pergi. "Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ia melangkah menuju pintu depan dan Mikasa mengekor di belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan memberikan Mikasa lambaian kecil, kemudian melangkah keluar.

Mikasa membalas lambaiannya dan tersenyum tipis.

Tak lama, setelah sosok Eren sudah tak terlihat lagi, bulir air mata kembali jatuh menuruni pipinya. "Kau benar-benar egois, Eren."

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Kenalkan, saya author baru di sini uwu. Terima kasih banyak buat siapa pun yang meluangkan waktu buat baca fic ini. Dan maaf kalau jelek, saya masih newbie u_u. Omong-omong di chapter ini masih belum ada Ereri atau Jeaneren nya, tapi di chaper berikutnya dijamin ada kok :D **

**Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak~**


	2. In The Train

**Disclaimer Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**2**

Eren tidak kaget ketika melihat stasiun begitu sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tampak. Jumlah mereka mungkin tidak mencapai dua puluh. Kebanyakan dari mereka barangkali bukan manusia melainkan vampire yang memilih untuk mencari mangsa di stasiun. Hampir semua kios tutup, yang menurut Eren wajar-wajar saja. Selain buang-buang waktu juga membahayakan nyawa.

Ada satu hal yang membuat Eren heran. Kemana perginya penjaga atau satpam? Bukankah mereka seharusnya berpatroli, menjaga tempat-tempat umum seperti ini, untuk memastikan tidak ada vampire yang menyerang manusia?

Eren mengenal seorang patrol bernama Hannes. Ia selalu meremehkan tugasnya dan membuang-buang waktu kerjanya dengan minum bir. Bagaimana kalau semua patrol memiliki tabiat yang sama dengannya dan menelantarkan tugasnya?

Benar-benar kurang ajar, Eren menggeram.

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih empat puluh lima. Kereta baru akan datang jam sembilan tepat. Jadi, Eren memilih bangku yang paling pojok di peron, tempat paling cocok untuk menghindarkannya dari perhatian siapa pun.

Saat Eren menoleh ke samping, ada seorang wanita pucat yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Tunggu sebentar. Apa?

Refleks, Eren berdiri dan melangkah mundur. Sejak kapan wanita itu ada di sebelahnya?

Rambut wanita itu begitu panjang sehingga menutupi matanya. Tapi Eren bersumpah ia melihat kilauan merah memancar di antara helaian poninya.

Sepengetahuan Eren, tidak ada manusia yang memiliki mata berwarna merah seperti itu.

Wanita itu bergeser sedikit dengan seringai tersungging di bibirnya, memperlihatkan taringnya yang runcing.

Keringat dingin meluncur di pelipis Eren. Tangannya meraba belati perak yang ia sembunyikan di balik jaket. Siap mengeluarkannya kapan saja vampire itu menerkamnya.

Vampire itu berdiri kemudian menjulurkan kedua tangannya yang begitu pucat. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Tanpa ragu lagi, Eren menarik belatinya dari balik jaket kemudian menodongkannya ke si vampire. Vampire itu memekik dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Eren yang memegang pisau.

"Arrgh!" Eren mendorong kepala vampire itu dengan tangannya yang bebas. Vampire itu tampak begitu murka.

Sebelum Eren bertindak apa-apa, terdengar suara tembakan. Vampire itu tiba-tiba melemas. Cengkramannya mendadak menjadi lemah. Wajah vampire itu terlihat seperti menahan rasa sakit lalu pada akhirnya dia ambruk ke lantai.

Eren memandang vampire itu sesaat kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya, mencari si penembak. Penembak itu ternyata berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi Eren sekarang. Pistolnya telah dipasangkan lagi ke sabuk. Ia berjalan mendekati Eren.

"Oh, ternyata Eren!" ujar pria itu dengan senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya.

"Hannes!" Eren terperangah melihat muka Hannes yang tidak tampak seperti habis minum-minum. "Kau tidak mabuk?"

Hannes mendengus. "Aku tidak selalu mabuk tahu." Ia terdiam sejenak sambil memandangi Eren dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Kau mau pergi? Tanpa Mikasa?"

Eren memasukkan belatinya. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Kalian berpisah juga akhirnya," canda Hannes. "Apa yang membuatmu berbuat begitu?"

"Kurasa ada hal yang lebih pantas dibicarakan saat ini, Hannes," ujar Eren. Jarinya menunjuk tubuh si vampire yang masih terkapar tidak berdaya di lantai. "Vampire tidak mungkin pingsan hanya karena sebuah peluru."

"Oh." Hannes berjongkok. Tangannya meraba urat nadi si vampire. Eren mengernyit. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memeriksa keadaannya," jawab Hannes singkat.

Eren mengangkat alisnya. Ia menatap Hannes seolah-olah pria itu sudah gila. "Apa maksudmu? Dia vampire dan dia hampir saja menggigitku!"

"Dia vampire buangan."

"Aku tidak melihat perbedaannya."

Hannes menghela napas. Ia menyampirkan tangan si vampire ke pundaknya dan berdiri. Eren semakin berpikir bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan kepala Hannes. Sepertinya alkohol sudah meracuni otaknya.

"Vampire buangan seperti ini adalah mantan kriminal. Berkat kejahatan yang mereka lakukan, kekuatan vampire mereka diambil, hanya rasa haus darah yang tersisa. Aku tidak tahu detailnya bagaimana. Mereka biasanya dikurung. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang kawanan mereka dibiarkan ke jalanan."

"Mereka kabur dari penjara?"

Hannes menggeleng. "Beberapa di antara mereka memang ada yang kabur. Tetapi belakangan ini, kebanyakan dari mereka dilepaskan begitu saja."

Eren tersentak. "Dilepaskan? Siapa yang berbuat begitu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," ucap Hannes jujur. "Mereka sengaja dilepaskan oleh aku-tidak-tahu-siapa. Gara-gara hal ini tugas polisi lokal seperti kami semakin banyak. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana polisi lokal Sina menghadapi semua ini."

"Tunggu sebentar. Maksudmu, hal seperti ini juga terjadi di Sina?"

"Di seluruh Maria Eren. Seluruh negeri." Hannes mendecak. Bahkan Hannes, si pemabuk yang selama ini tidak pernah peduli dengan apa pun, mengkhawatirkan masalah ini. "Kalau kau mau pergi Eren, ingat ini. Polisi-polisi lokal di daerah lain mungkin tidak banyak yang berbaik hati sepertiku jadi berhati-hatilah."

Hannes berbalik lalu berjalan dengan vampire itu di pundaknya. Eren tidak berkata apa-apa. Otaknya seolah kesulitan mencerna semua informasi dari Hannes. Ketika sosoknya telah menghilang, suara peluit kereta yang khas terdengar begitu jelas. Sudah waktunya untuk pergi.

* * *

><p>Eren tidak bisa tidur. Meski ia mencoba berulang kali rasanya sia-sia saja. Kata-kata Hannes saat di stasiun benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Kalau apa yang dikatakan Hannes benar, maka penduduk Sina benar-benar dalam bahaya. Mengingat jumlah populasi vampire di sana adalah yang paling banyak dibandingkan dengan kota lainnya.<p>

Sebilah belati tidak akan cukup untuk melindungi diri. Jika tadi Hannes tidak datang menolongnya, mungkin sekarang Eren sudah sekarat.

Eren menatap jendela kereta. Tidak terlihat pemandangan bagus di luar sana. Hanya kegelapan malam dan lampu-lampu jalanan. Ia menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya. Perlahan, ia memejamkan matanya. Namun, setelah beberapa menit kemudian ia menyerah. Tubuhnya tidak membiarkannya istirahat meski ia sangat memerlukannya untuk pendafataran besok.

Dipengaruhi rasa bosan dan keengganan memikirkan kata-kata Hannes lebih jauh, Eren memilih mengamati penumpang yang tersisa di gerbong ini. Dihitung bersama Eren, jumlah penumpang yang masih tersisa adalah empat. Dua dari mereka adalah suami istri yang sudah tua. Mereka duduk bersama. Sedangkan penumpang yang satu lagi adalah lelaki sebayanya dengan rambut coklat terang. Ia duduk di kursi barisan depan. Sementara Eren harus berjuang keras untuk bisa tertidur, lelaki itu malah sudah terlelap dan mendengkur.

Jengkel dengan wajah si lelaki yang tampak begitu pulas, Eren memutuskan untuk menjahilinya sedikit. Laki-laki itu juga _toh _tidak akan mengenalinya. Ia memposisikan dirinya di belakang kursi lelaki itu. Eren baru mengangkat tangannya sedikit, ketika sebuah teriakan terdengar dari salah satu gerbang. Eren mematung. Lelaki itu terbangun, terkejut akan teriakan barusan.

Ia segera berdiri. Menyadari ada Eren di belakangnya, ia bertanya,"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya ada teriakan dan—"

Teriakan itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih memelas dan lebih parau. Lelaki itu menoleh ke depan. "Pasti asalnya dari sana. Aku akan memastikan."

"Hei tunggu aku ikut denganmu!"

"Nak!" Eren berpaling. Suami istri tua itu duduk di belakang sambil gemetar ketakutan. "Suara apa itu tadi nak?"

Eren memandang suami istri itu dengan kecewa lalu menggeleng. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

Si nenek menelan ludah."Oh, Tuhan, lindungi kami… Lindungi kami…" Keduanya sama-sama memanjatkan doa. Mata mereka berlinangan air mata. Eren menjadi tidak tega meninggalkan mereka berdua sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Hei, kau, periksa keadaan, aku akan berjaga di sini," ujar Eren.

"Namaku bukan 'kau' , aku Jean," timpal lelaki itu tanpa menoleh. Ia berjalan menuju gerbong di depannya dengan tangan mengepal.

* * *

><p>Eren berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya, pintu gerbong, dan suami istri yang ia jaga. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit dan lelaki bernama Jean itu belum kembali juga. Mungkin sesuatu terjadi padanya atau ia belum menemukan apa pun dan masih mencari. Eren ingin menyusulnya, namun ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan suami istri itu sendirian.<p>

"Ck." Eren melipat tangannya di dada sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Satu menit berlalu begitu lama seperti satu jam. Ia mulai tidak sabaran. Terus menunggu tanpa melakukan apa pun sama sekali bukan gayanya. Ia harus segera bertindak.

Meski tidak enak rasanya, ia tetap mengatakan kepada pasangan suami istri itu bahwa ia akan mengecek keadaan Jean. "Tidak akan lama. Jangan meninggalkan tempat kalian, aku akan segera kembali."

Suami istri itu memandang Eren dengan pasrah kemudian mengangguk lemah. "Aku berjanji," ucap Eren untuk terakhir kalinya dan melangkah menuju pintu gerbong di hadapannya.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di gerbong ini. Eren tidak sempat memikirkannya terlalu jauh. Ia kemudian melangkah ke gerbong berikutnya. Masih tidak ada orang. Ia tidak menyangka kereta malam akan begitu sepi.

Eren benar-benar tidak menduga akan melihat pemandangan yang begitu mengerikan di gerbong selanjutnya. Tiga orang tergeletak kaku di lantai. Darah yang masih segar menggenang di sekitar tubuh mereka.

Ketiga orang tersebut tidak memiliki begas gigitan di leher. Sebaliknya mereka mendapat luka sayatan yang panjang di dada. Orang-orang ini seharusnya tidak lemah. Otot-otot mereka bertonjolan seperti otot pegulat. Siapa pun yang membunuh mereka pasti bukan orang biasa.

Bunyi hantaman keras terdengar dari gerbong depan. Eren mengeluarkan belatinya. Tidak ada waktu mengurusi mayat-mayat ini. Ia bergegas menuju pintu gerbong.

Begitu Eren membuka pintu, ia langsung terjengkang ke belakang gara-gara sesosok manusia dilemparkan ke arahnya. Punggung orang itu menghantam dadanya.

"Ow!" desis Eren. Seluruh badannya terasa sakit karena benturan langsung dengan lantai. Ditambah lagi berat orang di atasnya yang tidak ringan. Walaupun kepalanya berdenyut-denyut hebat, ia berusaha bangkit. Ia menyingkirkan orang itu dari atas tubuhnya dan melihat wajahnya.

Bukankah ini Jean?

Dia tidak sadarkan diri. Kepalanya memar cukup parah dan hidungnya mimisan. Bagian depan kemejanya robek, menampakkan dadanya yang bidang dan berotot. Terdapat beberapa luka gores di sana tapi untungnya tidak terlalu parah.

Jean baru saja berkelahi dan kalah.

Eren menelan ludah. Siapa pun lawannya pasti cukup kuat untuk meruntuhkan Jean. Dan sekarang, dialah yang harus berhadapan dengannya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Eren mendongak. Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan tatapan mengerikan berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Pria itu memiliki kulit yang sangat pucat sehingga memar di dagunya tampak mencolok. Ia tidak tahu apakah luka itu diakibatkan oleh Jean atau salah satu dari tiga orang berotot yang terbujur kaku di belakangnya.

Pria itu kecil dan tampak tidak terlalu berbahaya. Namun, Jean mendapatkan memar yang cukup parah di wajahnya dan ada tiga mayat tak berdaya. Jadi pria itu pasti memiliki kekuatan tertentu. Atau mungkin dia adalah vampire. Ya, itu menjelaskan semuanya.

Pria itu berjalan menghampiri mereka. Eren segera bangkit walaupun seluruh badannya terasa nyeri. Ia memapah Jean ke salah satu tempat duduk dan membaringkannya di sana. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus melindungi Jean dan pasangan suami istri itu. Hanya ada dua pilihan yang tersisa. Bertarung atau mati.

Eren menghadap si pria. Tangannya menggenggam erat belati perak. Adrenalin mengalir deras di dalam dirinya. Ia memasang kuda-kuda bertarung tetapi pria itu malah mengernyit. Eren merasa itu bukan untuknya. Sepertinya ia jijik dengan mayat-mayat di belakang Eren.

Eren menyadari hal itu dan berkata,"Kenapa? Kau yang membunuh mereka kan? Kenapa sekarang memasang wajah seperti itu?"

Pria itu tidak mengucapkan apa pun. Tetapi ia menatap Eren begitu intens. Eren tidak menyukai cara pria itu memandangnya. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Kau tidak mau menyerangku seperti apa yang barusan kau lakukan pada Jean?"

Tak ada jawaban. Pria itu bahkan tak bergerak sedikit pun. Eren tidak akan terpancing untuk menyerang terlebih dahulu. Ia masih memiliki segudang kata-kata untuk memprovokasinya. "Ha! Jangan bilang kau takut darah. Atau jangan-jangan kau merasa terintimidasi olehku, pendek?"

Rahang pria itu menegang. Ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan perubahan. Namun, Eren tahu ia sudah menyulut api kemarahannya. "Apa pendek? Mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Pria itu menyambar lengan Eren, kemudian mendorongnya ke tembok. Rasa nyeri menjalari tubuhnya seperti aliran listrik. Kakinya terasa lemas membuatnya nyaris tidak sanggup berdiri. Satu-satunya hal yang menyebabkannya tetap berdiri sekarang adalah tekad.

Eren tidak bisa menghindar ketika pria itu merapatkan tubuhnya. "Jaga mulutmu bocah," Dia berbisik rendah di telinga Eren.

"Menjauh dariku," ucap Eren seraya berusaha mendorong pria itu. Tidak berhasil. Eren tidak cukup kuat untuk menyingkirkan tubuh kekar itu dari hadapannya.

Vampire membenci perak dan Eren tahu itu. Ia menggunakan belati yang masih tergenggam erat di tangannya untuk menusuk dada si pria. Namun pria itu lebih cepat. Ia menangkap tangan Eren dan melemparkan pisau itu dari tangannya.

"Persetan," umpat Eren. Ia hendak mengayunkan tangannya yang bebas tetapi lagi-lagi si pria menangkapnya. Eren meronta. "Lepaskan."

"Diam bocah." Pria itu mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Eren ke dinding. "Otakmu yang bodoh itu seharusnya menyadari kalau kau sedang tidak berada dalam posisi memerintahku." Ia menggigit kerah baju Eren dan merobeknya.

"Tunggu, apa yang kau—"

"Heh, badanmu tidak buruk." Pria itu menyeringai nakal melihat leher hingga tulang selangka Eren yang kini tidak tertutupi apa-apa. Dia membasahi bibir. Matanya berkilat kemerahan. Perlahan-lahan ia membenamkan taringnya ke leher Eren.

"Aah!" Eren tidak pernah merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia menahan napas sementara vampire itu menghisap darahnya sedikit demi sedikit. Pria itu semakin merapat, mabuk dengan manisnya darah Eren. Pahanya yang berada di antara kedua kaki Eren menekan dengan kuat.

Eren mendesah pelan. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan pandanganya mulai kabur. Hingga akhirnya gigitan itu terlepas. Namun, vampire itu tidak serta merta berhenti begitu saja. Dia menjilat darah Eren yang mengalir keluar. Lidahnya menimbulkan rasa geli di dada Eren yang kecoklatan.

"H-hentikan…" Eren sudah tidak kuat lagi. Ia lemah dan tidak berdaya. Sisa tenaganya telah dihisap habis oleh vampire itu. Sekarang bukan dia yang menentukan hidupnya. Pria itu bisa menghabisinya kapan saja dan ia takkan sanggup melawan.

Eren tertawa getir dalam hati. Ia akan mati sebelum mencapai Sina. Sebelum menggapai cita-citanya. Ia tidak punya muka untuk bertemu Mikasa yang rela melepaskannya. Padahal Mikasa membutuhkannya dan ia meninggalkannya sendiri. Sungguh egois.

Vampire itu menarik kepalanya menjauh. Celah ini seharusnya bisa dimanfaatkan Eren, tetapi ia bahkan hampir tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

Eren merasakan tubuhnya diangkat layaknya seorang putri oleh vampire itu. Ia terlalu lelah untuk terkejut atau memberontak. Ia membiarkan pria itu menggendongnya. Terserah ia akan dibawa ke mana. Lagipula ia sudah tidak peduli lagi akan nasibnya. Semuanya sudah berakhir.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Aaah, akhirnya bisa update chapter juga ;A;  
>Maafkan keterlambatan sayaaa D:<br>**

**Gimana ceritanya? Maaf kalau agak aneh, bagi yang baca makasih banyaak :'D  
>Makasih juga buat yang followreview/favorite, kalian motivasi saya :]**

**Omong-omong saya nggak janji bakal cepet update chapter berikutnya  
>Soalnya saya lagi kebanjiran tugas belakangan ini hiks**


	3. Drained

**Disclaimer Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**3**

Mikasa berkali-kali mengecek ponselnya namun tetap tidak ada panggilan atau bahkan pesan singkat dari Eren. Dia sudah mencoba menghubungi lelaki yang dianggapnya saudara itu berkali-kali tetapi hanya kalimat 'nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif' yang menjawabnya. Gadis itu berjalan mondar-mandir dari ruang tamunya yang sempit ke kamarnya yang berantakan, menunggu panggilan dari Eren. Selama apa pun Mikasa menatap layar ponselnya, notifikasi dari Eren tidak juga muncul. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang menimpa Eren. Semalam, beberapa jam setelah saudaranya pergi meninggalkan rumah, dia tidak sengaja memecahkan mug berwarna merah kesayangannya yang dia terima dari Eren bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dia bukan gadis ceroboh yang kerap merusak barang-barangnya sendiri. Mendiang ibu kandungnya akan mengatakan itu adalah pertanda sial. Dia mencoba mengusir prasangka itu dan berpikir positif. Namun, kegelisahannya tidak juga mereda apalagi Eren tidak memberinya kabar sama sekali. Kegelisahan itu mengusik tidurnya dan memberinya mimpi buruk. Alhasil, dia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin dan jantung berdebar-debar. Alih-alih membuatnya menjadi segar, tidur malah memperparah ketakutannya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Mikasa mengkhawatirkan Eren sedemikian rupa. Terakhir kali gadis itu bermimpi buruk tentang Eren, saudaranya itu benar-benar berada dalam bahaya.

Baru sekarang dia menyesali perbuatannya menyembunyikan tiket itu dari Eren. Dialah yang paling tahu bagaimana saudaranya itu begitu keras kepala jika sudah membulatkan tekad. Mikasa mengepalkan tangannya. Kukunya menusuk lapisan kulit telapak tangannya. Rasanya dia ingin memukul dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya dia berpikir bisa mengubah pikiran Eren begitu saja. Kalau saja dia tidak mencoba mencegah kepergian Eren, barangkali sekarang Eren sudah sampai dengan selamat dan bukannya terjebak di kereta malam bersama vampire.

Jam di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi. Eren seharusnya sudah sampai di stasiun tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Lalu kemudian, layar ponselnya menyala. Mikasa menekan tombol hijau dengan terburu-buru, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya. "Eren? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau tidak segera mengabariku?"

Bukan suara Eren yang menjawabnya. "Mikasa, ini aku Armin," pemuda berambut pirang itu menjawab penuh rasa bersalah.

"Ada apa Armin? Kau sekarang bersama Eren?" tanya Mikasa terburu-buru sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kerisauannya di balik nada monotonnya. Mengapa bukan Eren yang mengabarinya langsung? Apa yang terjadi pada saudaranya? Kenapa Armin terdengar menyesal?

Ada jeda sedikit sebelum Armin berkata,"Eren tidak berada di stasiun."

Jantung Mikasa seolah berhenti saat itu juga. _Tidak, berpikir positif_. Mungkin keretanya terlambat. "Keretanya belum sampai?"

"Keretanya sudah sampai sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu sepertinya. Maafkan aku Mikasa, aku terlambat menjemputnya. Akan kutanyakan pada pihak stasiun setelah ini. Kurasa dia belum jauh dari sini," jelas Armin berusaha meyakinkan Mikasa dan dirinya sendiri. Mereka berdua tahu matahari belum terbit sehingga masih ada vampire yang berkeliaran. Adanya polisi tidak menjamin tindakan kriminal tidak akan terjadi.

"Kuharap kau segera menemukannya, Armin," ucap Mikasa dingin. "Aku punya firasat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya."

"Aku akan segera bertemu dengannya. Aku janji."

Percakapan mereka berhenti dan Mikasa menutup teleponnya. Saat ini yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menggantungkan harapannya pada Armin. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri yang duduk diam di rumahnya sementara kedua orang yang berharga baginya tengah berada di luar sana membahayakan diri mereka.

Sinar matahari menyelinap masuk melalui celah jendela, memperlihatkan partikel-partikel debu yang terbang bebas di udara. Bunyi deru motor yang sesekali melintas di sekitar rumahnya menandakan orang-orang yang mulai sibuk menjalani rutinitasnya. Mikasa membuka matanya perlahan. Dengan malas dia mengecek ponselnya yang dia letakkan di meja kecil di dekat sofa. Jam di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Dua jam berlalu sejak Armin menelponnya. Dia belum juga mendapat kabar tentang keberadaan Eren. Sadar kalau dia telah berbaring terlalu lama, dia mendorong tubuhnya kemudian bergegas menuju dapur.

Mikasa bukanlah orang yang akan melanjutkan tidurnya setelah mematikan alarmnya. Biasanya sebelum sinar matahari sempat memasuki rumahnya, dia akan pergi _jogging_ di sekitar kompleksnya. Selain untuk menjaga ototnya agar tidak kendor, dia juga menikmati udara segar dan keheningan yang menyertainya. Setelah itu, barulah gadis itu menjalani rutinitasnya di pagi hari. Memasak sarapan, membangunkan Eren, dan bersiap-siap untuk kuliah. Karena lelah menunggu dan semalam dia tidak mendapatkan tidur nyenyak, dia membiarkan rasa kantuk menguasai dirinya. Jadilah dia melewatkan _jogging_ pagi, aktivitas favoritnya. Ditambah lagi, ada kuliah pagi hari ini.

Hanya sedikit makanan yang tersisa di kulkas. Di kabinetnya pun tidak jauh berbeda. Beberapa bungkus mi instan dan makanan kaleng mengisi kabinet yang kalau tidak sering dibersihkan Mikasa mungkin sudah dipenuhi sarang laba-laba. Ditutupnya kabinet itu, mengabaikan perutnya yang meminta untuk diisi.

* * *

><p>"Eren tidakkah seharusnya kita memberi tahu Mikasa keadaanmu yang sesungguhnya?" ujar Armin sambil memapah Eren keluar dari kantor polisi. Ranselnya yang tidak terlalu berat dibawakan oleh Armin. Jalanan masih sepi dan kendaraan bermotor masih jarang terlihat. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang lewat menatap mereka dengan kasihan. Dua pemuda berpakaian sederhana, yang satu sepucat mayat dengan bekas gigitan di lehernya sedangkan yang lainnya terlihat terlalu ringkih untuk menjadi penyangga. Eren bahkan terlalu lelah untuk membalas tatapan orang-orang itu dengan mata melotot. Yang dia inginkan hanya makan sampai perutnya kenyang dan bergelung di bawah selimut yang hangat dan kasur yang empuk.<p>

"Bilang aku baik-baik saja," jawab Eren lemah. Dia tidak ingin membuat panik saudarinya. Armin jelas tidak setuju tapi dilihatnya wajah Eren yang seperti telah kehilangan warnanya lalu dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon Mikasa. Terdengar suara Mikasa yang menuntut penjelasan. "Iya, Mikasa. Kurasa tadi dia pergi mencari makan dulu. Sekarang dia bersamaku tenang saja. Tidak ada masalah, kau terlalu mengkhawatirkannya."

Telepon dari Mikasa ditutup. "Nah sekarang kita tunggu taksi sebentar. Kau tidak apa-apa Eren? Mau kubelikan makanan?"

Eren mengangguk. Tidak ada bangku di sekitar trotoar jalan jadi Armin memanggil Jean yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Mungkin menunggu dijemput keluarganya. "Hei, kalau tidak keberatan bisakah kau memapah Eren sebentar?"

Jean menoleh, ekspresi tidak suka tergambar jelas di wajahnya tapi dia mengangguk. Disampirkannya tangan Eren ke bahunya. Eren tidak menyukai bagaimana Armin dan Jean memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil yang masih harus digendong kemana-mana. Eren mengingat wajah vampire pendek itu dengan geram. Seberapa banyak vampire itu menghisap darahnya sampai membuatnya kehilangan tenaga seperti ini?

"Baiklah, aku pergi sebentar Eren," kata Armin sebelum berjalan menuju restoran fast food di ujung jalan.

Ketika berdiri di samping Jean, barulah Eren menyadari kalau dia lebih pendek darinya. Tinggi mereka tidak terpaut jauh, kira-kira tidak lebih dari lima senti. Eren kemudian memanfaatkan bahunya untuk bersandar.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan?" sergah Jean seraya mendorong kepala Eren dari pundaknya.

Malas berargumen, Eren kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jean yang disusul oleh amukan Jean. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Jangan dekat-dekat begitu dong, geli tahu."

"Apa salahnya sih? Aku ini capek," Eren menyalak, tidak suka dengan sikap Jean yang berlebihan.

Jean menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan tidak ada orang yang memerhatikan mereka. "Kau ini aneh ya? Bisa-bisa orang-orang mengira kita sepasang kekasih!" Pipinya sedikit memerah.

Jika Eren tidak sedang dalam keadaan butuh istirahat dia tak akan melakukan hal ini. Kepalanya yang pusing membutuhkan tempat bersandar dan dia terlalu sakit untuk peduli apa kata orang. Dia lalu memikirkan Jean yang kehilangan uangnya entah dicuri oleh si vampire atau suami istri yang mereka tolong ketika mereka berdua tidak sadar. "Ke mana kau akan pergi Jean?"

Menggeleng lemah, Jean berkata dengan getir,"Entahlah."

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal bersama kami untuk sementara? Aku yakin Armin tidak keberatan," Eren menawarkan tidak tega melihat Jean terlunta-lunta di jalanan.

Sebelum Jean sempat menjawab, Armin telah datang membawa plastik penuh dengan makanan. Rasanya Eren ingin melahap makanan itu sekarang juga. Dia lalu menoleh pada Jean yang masih bergeming. Pemuda yang sama-sama bernasib sial dengannya itu tampak berpikir keras. Matanya terlihat sayu dan bibirnya membentuk garis tipis.

Armin yang dapat menebak pembicaraan mereka melalui air muka Jean yang kebingungan langsung berkata,"Terima kasih sudah menolong Eren, Jean. Sebagai bentuk balas budi kurasa kau bisa menginap di rumahku untuk sementara waktu." Sebenarnya, Armin ragu mengizinkan seseorang yang baru saja ditemuinya pagi ini untuk menginap di rumahnya. Tetapi laki-laki itu juga sama terlukanya seperti Eren dan juga korban pencurian. Eren pun tampaknya tidak menunjukkan kecurigaan pada Jean.

Taksi yang telah dipesan Armin telah tiba di depan mereka. Eren melepaskan tangannya dari Jean lalu dengan tidak sabaran masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia tidak tahan berdiri lebih lama lagi. Armin pun segera mengambil tempat duduk di jok depan. Pintu mobil masih dibiarkan terbuka. "Apa yang kau tunggu Jean? Ayo masuk," ujar Eren sambil menepuk-nepuk jok di sebelahnya. Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain, Jean akhirnya menempati jok kosong di sebelah Eren. Persetan dengan harga diri, hidupnya jauh lebih penting.

* * *

><p>Rumah Armin bukanlah rumah yang besar. Rumah berlantai dua dengan cat putih yang telah memudar dan atap berwarna merah berdiri kokoh di persimpangan jalan. Pagar berkarat yang sudah termakan usia itu terbuka lebar menyambut kedatangan mereka. Eren yang tertidur sepanjang perjalanan langsung antusias begitu mereka tiba di rumah Armin. Hampir setiap libur panjang Eren selalu datang kemari bersama Mikasa. Meskipun tidak sebagus rumah-rumah di cover majalah arsitektur, rumah ini tetap jauh lebih bagus dibandingkan rumahnya di distrik Shiganshina. Ada kebun sempit yang menghias halaman depan rumah Armin. Kebun yang ditanami berbagai jenis bunga itu tampak indah dan terawat.<p>

Ms. Arlert menyapa mereka dengan ramah di pintu depan. Melihat Eren yang berwajah pucat, beliau menyuruh Armin untuk segera memberinya pil penambah darah dan makanan. Tak ingin menambah buruk anemia yang diderita Eren, Armin mengangguk memapahnya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Oh iya bu, di sana orang yang sudah menolong Eren. Namanya Jean. Dia juga akan menginap di rumah kita," jelas Armin. Matanya melirik Jean yang berdiri dengan canggung di dekat pagar.

Ms. Arlert lantas memanggil Jean dan menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk. Tidak ada ekspresi keberatan ataupun kecurigaan di wajahnya. Hanya senyum lebar yang tulus. Senyum seorang ibu.

Dengan segan, Jean menghampiri Ms. Arlert lalu menjelaskan situasinya secara singkat. Ibu Armin mengangguk mengerti. "Ayo ikut saya." Wanita itu menuntun Jean menuju ruang tengah di mana seperangkat alat medis seperti perban, obat luka, dan alkohol tertata rapi di atas meja. Jean menuruti perintah Ibu Armin untuk duduk di sofa. "Baiklah, apa kau memiliki luka lain selain memar di kepalamu?"

Si pemuda membuka risleting jaketnya menunjukkan kemejanya yang robek beserta luka gores yang terukir di dadanya. Meskipun goresannya tidak terlalu dalam, luka itu kelihatannya tidak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat. Dia bergidik mengingat cakar si vampire yang hampir merobek dadanya. Andaikan dia terlambat bereaksi barang sedetik pun, jantungnya tak akan berdetak lagi di balik tulang rusuknya.

Dengan telaten, Ms. Arlert mulai mengobati luka yang diderita Jean dimulai dari memar di kepalanya. Sambil mengobati luka, beliau menanyakan banyak hal. Tempat asal Jean, orang tuanya, juga tujuannya datang ke Sina. Tidak lupa beliau juga menanyakan bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Eren.

"Kupikir sudah saatnya pemerintah berbuat sesuatu terhadap vampire-vampire itu," komentar Ms. Arlert mengoleskan obat antiseptik pada luka di dada Jean. "Kalau mereka sampai bisa menyabotase sebuah kereta tentunya ada masalah dengan pihak kepolisian kita."

Jean mengernyit menahan perih lukanya. "Apakah situasi di sini juga sama?"

"Lebih buruk," jawab Ms. Arlert lirih. "Banyak kasus pembunuhan sadis belakangan ini. Aku juga jadi lebih sering merawat pasien yang terluka akibat vampire di rumah sakit. Sebagian dari mereka sayangnya tidak dapat diselamatkan."

Jean menelan ludah. Sekali lagi bersyukur karena dia masih cukup beruntung hanya menderita luka ringan. Akan tetapi dia tidak tahu sampai kapan keberuntungannya bisa menjaganya tetap bertahan hidup sebelum dia menjadi korban berikutnya.

"Berhati-hatilah ya, jangan bertindak gegabah. Kuharap para _hunter_ segera menangkap vampire yang melakukan ini padamu dan Eren ya," kata Ms. Arlert lembut seraya menutupi luka cakaran itu dengan perban.

Setelah semua luka Jean selesai dibalut perban, dia memakan dengan lahap roti panggang dan sosis yang disuguhkan kepadanya. Wanita yang baru saja merawat lukanya itu tersenyum geli. "Kalau sudah taruh saja di sana piringnya. Kamarmu ada di atas," beliau menunjuk anak tangga yang dibawahnya digunakan sebagai rak buku. Ketika perutnya sudah terasa kenyang, dia berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

Kasur di kamarnya memang seharusnya muat untuk dua orang kalau saja Eren tidak tidur dengan tangan telentang dan kaki terbuka lebar seperti kepiting. Jean melemparkan ranselnya asal-asalan ke lantai lalu dengan paksa menyingkirkan tangan dan kaki Eren dari wilayahnya. Mengabaikan kubangan air liur di bantalnya, dia merebahkan diri dan tertidur.

* * *

><p>Levi mengangkat tubuh si <em>hunter <em>tinggi-tinggi. Tangan kanannya mencekik leher pemuda yang kurus itu. Mulut si pemuda megap-megap kehabisan napas sementara kedua tangannya dengan sia-sia mencoba melepas cengkraman Levi. Ditatapnya wajah korbannya yang meronta. Usianya kira-kira dua puluhan, mungkin baru saja lulus dari akademi sialan itu. Dengan sombong si pemuda menantangnya, berpikir dapat menangkapnya tanpa perlawanan berarti. Sungguh ironis melihat posisinya sekarang. Seorang pemburu di bawah belas kasihan mangsanya.

Tak ingin memperpanjang urusan dengan pemburunya, si vampire mengakhiri penderitaannya saat itu juga. Jemari pucatnya meremukkan tulang leher pemburu muda hingga denyut nadinya berhenti.

Levi melepaskan cengkramannya. Tubuh si pemburu jatuh menghantam tanah seperti onggokan sampah. Bertambah lagi koleksi mayat pemburu di distrik bawah tanah Sina. Bukan hal yang patut dipermasalahkan. Setidaknya hampir setiap vampire buron pernah mengalaminya. Sebelum dia meninggalkan mayat itu untuk dimakan sekumpulan vampire yang putus asa, dia menyempatkan diri membersihkan tangannya dengan sapu tangan. Dia sendiri bukan tipe vampire yang senang menenggak darah mayat atau binatang. Dia lebih menyukai darah segar seperti yang dia hisap dari bocah bermata zamrud. Bahkan rasa manisnya masih membekas di lidahnya.

"Levi! Di sini kau rupanya!" Suara nyaring yang familiar itu memanggil namanya. Levi berbalik. Seorang gadis berambut merah dikucir dua menghampirinya disusul sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang. Keduanya sama-sama berwajah kecut.

Si gadis melirik mayat yang terbujur kaku di belakang Levi. "Siapa itu yang berani menangkapmu?"

"_Hunter_ bau kencur yang tidak bisa menembak pistol dengan benar."

Gadis itu terkekeh pelan. "Kakak benar-benar hebat."

"Lalu untuk apa kalian ke sini, Farlan, Isabel?"

Farlan yang berwajah serius menjawab,"Menurut salah satu kontak kita di kepolisian perbuatan kita sudah dilaporkan. Saat ini dia berusaha menunda investigasi dan menyuap beberapa orang jadi kita aman untuk sementara."

Beberapa vampire berpakaian compang-camping dengan mulut terbuka lebar menampakkan taring tajam di dalamnya mulai mengerubungi mayat di belakang Levi seperti lalat pada makanan basi. Jijik dengan aksi mereka, Levi mengisyaratkan Farlan dan Isabel untuk mengikutinya.

"Kau masih ingat dua anak di kereta yang kau habisi? Sepertinya mereka belum mati. Aku khawatir mereka akan membawa masalah. Apalagi kudengar mereka akan masuk akademi kepolisian," lanjut Farlan menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Levi. "Kenny pasti marah besar kalau aksi kita sampai tercium oleh Erwin Smith."

Isabel mengangguk setuju. "Aku sudah puas kena marah kakek tua itu sekali. Amit-amit deh kalau sampai kena lagi."

Levi menghentikan langkahnya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Jelas tidak menyukai implikasi Farlan untuk turun langsung menghadapi bocah yang dianggapnya masih terlalu lemah itu. Selain buang-buang waktu, dia juga belum ingin melihat bocah itu meninggal. "Suruh orang lain untuk membungkamnya. Kita sibuk."

"Tapi tanganku gatal ingin menghajar mereka kak," protes Isabel.

Farlan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hmm, kau benar Levi. Kita tidak usah buang-buang tenaga menghadapi mereka."

Isabel, yang paling muda di antara mereka bertiga, mau tidak mau menurut juga pada keinginan abang-abangnya. "Terserah deh."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Udah setahun lebih saya nggak update ;w; waktu mau update saya stuck dan akhirnya nyerah. Jujur saya sempat mikir nggak akan ngelanjutin fic ini sampe suatu saat ada yang ngereview padahal udah tahun 2016 sedangkan fic ini saya publish pas 2014 (kamu nemu cerita saya dari manaa?). Saya jadi semangat lagi ngelanjutin fic ini dan kebetulan dapet ide. **

**Chapter ini alurnya lumayan slow dan nggak banyak romancenya. Terus juga nggak ada komedinya ; Oh ya berhubung saya udah lama nggak nulis mohon dimaafkan kalau diksinya aneh m(_ _)m**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
